


Bliss

by sproutypants



Series: Tales [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutypants/pseuds/sproutypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then?" Hyuk breathed, closing his eyes. Hongbin stroked his hair, kissing his temple. The wind stopped blowing and time seemed to tick slower.</p><p>"Then," Hongbin lowered his voice, as if telling him a secret, "They fell in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a series with every vixx pairing.

It was the end of the rain that had brought Hongbin out of his house that day, bare feet landing on the fresh, humid grass, easing onto the tender soil. The sunrays were caressing his skin, their warmth nearly burning, and he brought a hand to his face to pry them out of his eyes, purplish stains of faded light already appearing in his sight. He rolled his pants up his ankles and went ahead into the light, steps retracing the only path they knew by heart. The way to the pond was the only one Hongbin could recognise every tree, every branch, every flower.

 

The surface of the water was a bliss. Hongbin plunged a foot in. His toes sinked into the sand and he shivered, chill water licking the base of his ankle. There was a moment of stillness, where he just stood straight, closing his eyes. He opened them on a head emerging from the water. It was one of a young man whose pale skin was shimmering under the sunlight. Hongbin crouched down and smiled at him.

 

"Hello," he said softly, as if afraid to make him go away.

 

"Hello," the ethereal young man replied curtly and smiled back, eyes crinkling in the most gorgeous shape Hongbin had ever seen. Then, he brought a pale hand to his face and pushed his wet bangs off of his forehead, and Hongbin let the tip of his fingers soak into the water. A shiver went up the other's spine. "You're late," he observed, scooting closer. Hongbin could see the relief of his shoulders underneath the clear surface.

 

"It rained all morning," Hongbin was tracing little circles into the water, not tearing his eyes off of his face.

 

"I know," the young man was watching him do, eyelashes casting shadows over his skin.

 

Hongbin had yet to give him a name despite the time they spent together.

 

"We should think of a name for you," he spoke up, removing his fingers from the cold water.

 

"Please give me a pretty one," the young man smiled again and Hongbin could tell how happy he was. Unlike other water spirits, this one had not any name, for the pond had not any either.

 

Hongbin brought his hand closer to his face, stopping an inch away from him. He could feel the heat radiating from the spirit even though the water around his feet was cold. He had learnt about spirits long ago, in his grandparent's books, listening to stories told before bedtime, but never once had they told about someone as gorgeous as the one standing before him. His fingers hovered above the closed eyelids, the round nose and plump lips, not allowed to touch him first, and he exhaled slowly.

 

"Hyuk," his voice elevated once more, remembering the story once told of a Prince who came from the shimmering moon.

 

"Hyuk," the spirit repeated, opening his eyes, and he seemed to be delighted by the name running on his tongue. "Hyuk."

 

Hongbin nodded then, waiting for something else.

 

Hyuk leaned in, the cold tip of his nose touching his fingers as his mouth flattened in a thin line on his palm, tenderly gracing it. When he drew back, Hongbin kneeled into the water to get to his level, soaking his jeans, and wet hands came to grip his white shirt as Hyuk clinged on him with a breathy laugh.

 

"Thank you," he chirped, smiling at the feeling of Hongbin's warm hands on his cold, soaked body.

 

Hongbin connected their foreheads together, stroking the wet strands of hair on his nape, and closed his eyes, smiling too. Despite the heat radiating from him, Hyuk always felt cold to the touch. His running hands were travelling on Hongbin's covered back, water penetrating and dripping the fabric, and his adventurous lips went to mouth softly at his chin and jawline, making him stiffen.

 

"Relax," he whispered next to his ear, although Hongbin knew it already, "I'm not dragging you into the water."

 

"I'm not afraid," Hongbin kissed his upper lip, cupping his face, "You could drown me and I would stay forever with you."

 

Hyuk chuckled. "Oh my gentle, tender little human... I'd rather not have you dead."

 

Hongbin kissed that laughing mouth next and let Hyuk wet his hair by running his fingers through it.

 

"Tell me again," the spirit asked, parting his lips to let him slip his tongue in, kissing him senselessly back, "About your stories."

 

Hongbin continued to peck him repeatedly until eventually he had to breathe again.

 

"I'm cold," he whispered on the corner of Hyuk's mouth, shivering as his wet clothes were sticking to him, a gust of wind making him feel colder.

 

"Sit in the grass," Hyuk told him, pushing his body back to the bank.

 

Hongbin shook his head, clutching onto the other's frame. "I want to stay with you."

 

"Stay close then."

 

Hyuk brought his hand to Hongbin's face and looked into his eyes. Hongbin could feel the warmth from him even though his fingers were leaving a weird feeling against his skin. Sunrays enlightened him and his shivers stopped.

 

"Which story do you want to hear today?" He asked, laying his hands onto the spirit's.

 

"One... One with the ending I like."

 

Hongbin smiled. He sat down in the water and let Hyuk study him, like the spirit liked to do whenever he would tell him a story.

 

"Once upon a time," Hongbin started and Hyuk's smile grew wider, "There was a lonely spirit living in a tiny, tiny pond. The pond was so well hidden into a secret clearing that no one ever came, and the spirit was starting to long for human company."

 

Hyuk laughed and kissed him, but Hongbin interjected, "Don't interrupt me."

 

"What was the spirit's name?"

 

Hongbin glared at him with squinting eyes. Hyuk knew he hated being perturbed while telling a tale.

 

"The spirit's name was Hyuk, and his appearance, one of the most handsome young man one could lay eyes on. But no one had yet to lay an eye on him, for no one had ever discovered the little, peaceful pond."

 

"No one except-"

 

"No one except another young man," Hongbin glared at Hyuk again, the latter giving him his brightest smile. "Whose name was Hongbin."

 

"I think Hongbin was the most handsome young man one could ever lay eyes on."

 

"Yet," Hongbin pinched Hyuk's cheek, "Hongbin would rather have no one laying his eyes on him, except maybe for the spirit."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because, Hongbin strongly believed in spirits even though he had never met one before, and he also believed that those were more pure than any human could be. Therefore, Hongbin was overjoyed to find Hyuk swimming in the pond, pale skin shining under the sunlight. He got closer, careful not to make the spirit swim away, but when he got close enough, Hyuk only laughed and scooted near him, laughter as clear as raindrops falling on fresh leaves. Hongbin knew he wasn't allowed to touch the spirit first, and so he waited and let Hyuk bring his hand to his face, palping it.

'Are you human? A real human?' Hyuk asked, to which Hongbin replied with a nod.

'You're so tender, so soft, so warm...' Hyuk was palming at his skin and flesh, in awe. 'What's your name?'

He asked next, and Hongbin replied quietly. Hyuk spent forever touching and observing him. It didn't bother Hongbin. He was mesmerized by the spirit's features."

 

"What happened next?" Hyuk snuggled into Hongbin's chest, sticking his ear next to his heart. Hongbin knew he loved to listen to it beating.

 

"Hongbin came the day after, and the day after that one. Hongbin would come everyday just after lunch, and they would spend the afternoon together, and Hongbin would only leave after the sun would set on the woods, and Hyuk would sink back in the pond and wait for another day to start. They enjoyed the other's company the most, and played and talked together, for ages. Hyuk would listen to Hongbin telling stories, and Hongbin would dive into his grandfather's old books to find more to tell him about.

One day, Hongbin stayed until night fell completely on him. He was sitting into the water for so long, he was completely soaked. Hyuk sat in front of him. They laughed, and laughed, until their faces got so close their forehead were nearly touching. And then..."

 

"And then?" Hyuk breathed, closing his eyes. Hongbin stroked his hair, kissing his temple. The wind stopped blowing and time seemed to tick slower.

 

"Then," Hongbin lowered his voice, as if telling him a secret, "They fell in love."

 

Hyuk's breathing became even, and Hongbin felt like he was going to melt into liquid water into his arms. He continued.

 

"Hongbin knew he wasn't allowed to touch the spirit first, and he let Hyuk kiss him. The next day, Hongbin came back and gave Hyuk his name. But Hongbin believed Hyuk had always been named that way, and that he was the one his grandmother told him about when he was a child, reading him his favorite tale. Then, just like Hyuk liked it, Hongbin told him another story."

 

"And how does this story ends?" Hyuk slurred, and Hongbin didn't know if it was his or something else's doing, but he felt all warmed up inside.

 

He kissed the crown of his head and closed his eyes, letting the afternoon sun caressing their embracing bodies.

 

"With the ending you like."


End file.
